Not everyone is predictable
by MissEvilHasArrived
Summary: The world would be boring if everyone was predictable, Albus and Scorpius are most definitely not predictable. Well maybe just a little.


Albus Potter was always expected to be the best student at Hogwarts (along with his siblings). Everyone in the wizarding world thought he was going to be the perfect Gryffindor and be as brave as his dad had been when he defeated Voldemort 20 or so years ago (Albus didn't really care for the specifics about the heroism of his dad). Either that or they expected him to be exactly like his mum who nicely for Albus had been the youngest witch or wizard fighting in the battle of Hogwarts. So in the view of the wizarding world Albus was going to be the bravest most Gryffindor-est Gryffindor in Hogwarts apart from his two siblings. But of course, Albus wasn't even a Gryffindor, he was Slytherin to the bone. Because not everyone is predictable and Albus didn't like the sound of being predictable for a second, not one second.

When he had first started at Hogwarts people were constantly trying to be friends with him, right from when he stood on platform 9 ¾ preparing himself for the long 7 years of boarding school ahead of him. The Hogwarts express was loaded with kids, him and James were immediately surrounded by a surge of students. James loved the attention and since he had already been at Hogwarts for a year, was more or less used to it. Although their parents had told James to look out for Albus, he was gone in a flash to go find a compartment with his friends, leaving Albus alone surrounded by a bunch of kids that he didn't know but could assume were first years too. Every single one of them was yelling questions at him about his mum and dad and siblings, none of them had seemed to of read any of the trillions of books published on his family. Gradually the crowd began to trickle off becoming bored of Albus' lack of excitement about his family and the fact they wanted to get a compartment with their friends before they were all full.

Finally, Albus could try and find a compartment of his own, preferably with no one else inside. Who cared if he was the Boy Who Lived's son, if he didn't want to be friends with these kids he wasn't going to be. Even though Albus knew he could always find Rose and sit with her, he would rather not. Imagen spending an entire train ride with her. Rose was a nice girl but sometimes she just got to hung up and excited o little things, she would have never stopped talking the entire way to Hogwarts, even though the only things you could see out the windows was the British country side. By this point Albus was nearing the end of the carriage he was in and no compartment seemed even slightly empty. Lots of people had waved at him and offered him a seat in theirs but he waved them off telling them he was off to find his friends that were in another part of the train. Then, just before he reached the end of the train and was contemplating spending the journey with Rose, he saw it. An empty carriage right at the end where Albus could sit and ignore the world.

However when he got to the compartment he saw that there was someone sitting in it. someone with striking short platinum blond hair that hung loosely around their head and shone in the sunlight coming in through the window, someone with pale skin that looked like it could almost shine, someone with misty blue eyes that Albus just wanted to drown in, someone that thought being stared at for an uncomfortably long time was a little awkward. They spoke in a polite and dainty voice that wasn't top high and wasn't too low,

"Umm, hi? Do you need something or are you going to sit down so we could talk or sit in silence, I don't mind either way, but we could talk. I mean if you wanted to." The voice that sounded rather cool and composed was freaking out a little, ok maybe a lot, on the inside.

Scorpius had got onto the train and gone straight to the back hoping no one would try to curse him for his blood line. Father said not to be scared of people who said things like that because they clearly weren't very well educated on the war or else they would know that Draco was forgiven by the wizarding world, even if some still disagreed. People had always expected Scorpius to be an evil prissy little brat, but Scorpius was nothing like that. He loved reading books and learning new things, he loved making friends and doing things with them, he loved doing things that made people around him happy and proud because that made him feel happy too. So no, Scorpius was not the child that the wizarding world had expected from two rich Slytherin pure bloods. But not everyone is predictable and Scorpius was definitely not.

Scorpius didn't like people telling him he wasn't like they expected him to be or even telling them his personality was just a façade to fool the world so sitting right at the back of the carriage seemed like a good idea to stay away from people that he didn't really want to socialize with even though he desperately wanted to find a nice friend that he could be best buddies with. Once the train had left the station Scorpius was starting to think that this is how he might start every school year from now on, sitting at the back of the train wishing for friends that he knew he could not make because of his Grand-Fathers alliance with Voldemort. That was until he walked in. A beautiful boy with raven black hair that defied every law of gravity but looked so soft like a bouncy pillow of curls, dark skin that seemed to be soaking up the sunrays giving him a lovely dark glow, a face covered with freckles and emerald green eyes that reminded Scorpius of the green grass in the fields around his house. Scorpius knew he was staring but the other boy was too and thankfully he seemed to notice before the other so he could pretend he never stared for even a second. Trying to make his voice sound as normal as he could he spoke to the boy that had just wandered into his head and was never going to leave, even if they didn't know it yet.

"Umm, hi? Do you need something or are you going to sit down so we could talk or sit in silence, I don't mind either way, but we could talk. I mean if you wanted to." Albus wasn't sure how to respond; he was too lost in the trance he had been sent into by the magnificence before him. Then he noticed something. It wasn't that he saw something that he hadn't seen before, he just recognised the boy in front of him but he just didn't know where he'd seen-.

"Wait!" Albus yelled in a voice that was probably heard throughout the carriage, "Are you Draco Malfoys son?" Scorpius looked down at his feet when those words fell out of the boy's mouth. Once again he was known as nothing more than his father's son, it wouldn't be surprising if the boy walked away after giving some kind of cruel comment about the war. As tears formed at the corners of his eyes Scorpius replied,

"Why, does it matter?"

"Well no it- I mean yeah it—I mean it—I'm Albus Potter, Harry Potter's son and my dad is always talking about how he has put all his rivalries behind him even his great rivalry with Malfoy, blah, blah, blah." Albus finished his sentence mimicking his dad with his hands before starting to giggle and Scorpius couldn't help but let out a little chuckle at Harry Potter's own son mimicking him before Draco Malfoy's son and laughing about it.

"So you're a Potter and I'm a Malfoy. Aren't we supposed to continue our parent's great rivalry and hate each other?" Albus walked over to the seat opposite Scorpius and sat down.

"Probably, but I've never liked doing what the world thought I should because not everyone is predictable and I'm most definitely never going to be."

"Yeah I agree. It would be boring if everyone did what everyone else thought they were supposed to do. So… I'm Scorpius Malfoy, you ought to be careful not to make friends with the wrong sort of people, I can help you with that." Scorpius held his hand out to Albus and wore a cheeky grin on his face that told Albus he knew exactly what his reply was going to be. Albus took Scorpius' hand and shook it, possibly a little to vigorously but he was just so excited to have his first friend at Hogwarts.

"Hi, I'm Albus Potter and of course I would like to be your friend, I wouldn't want to be telling jokes to a huge green troll without realising it was the wrong sort of friend." At this point both of the boys burst out laughing each one was just as glad as the other to have found someone that could be their friend, or maybe even more.

3 years later they were inseparable and even though they had spent practically the whole summer together, they could hardly wait to see each other in the same compartment they had sat in since Year 1, it was now the beginning of Year 4 and their friendship couldn't have been better. Well. It was really a friendship anymore. One cold night near the end of a surprisingly cold summer, in the Slytherin common room, that was completely vacated except for two rather cuddly third years, the boys both discovered the wonders of kissing your best friend that you had secretly had a crush on since you first saw them. Both of them had told their families and friends that they were gay but neither one suspected that they had crushes on each other. That was until James decided to poke fun at his younger brother by telling Lily (who was now a first year) that Albus had a huge crush on Scorpius and that Albus wanted Lily to tell everyone. So she did. Literally everyone. Even their dad's friend Neville or Professor Longbottom as they had to call him in school.

For an entire week Albus ignored Scorpius too embarrassed to talk about what had happened even if the rest of the school didn't care. To James' dismay the entire school had already suspected that the two "best friends" where actually more than that. Scorpius and Albus had never felt lonelier in that week apart and Albus eventually dragged himself out of his sister's dorm (where he had been hiding out because Lily felt bad and he couldn't go near Scorpius) and sat next to Scorpius on the couch. Albus did think it was a little unfair that their common room was slightly colder then Gryffindor's because it was under the lake. They could heat it up if they wanted to but the mermaids would complain that they were heating up the lake too much, if that was possible or not no one knows. The pair sat in silence looking at their feet and fidgeting slightly, then Scorpius put his hand on top on Albus' and slipped his pale fingers in between the dark ones that belonged to Albus. Suddenly Albus looked up into the misty blue eyes that had entranced him ever since he first saw them, and Scorpius looked deep into Albus' emerald green eyes. For the first time in their lives they did something predictable. They became much more then friends as they sat on the couch in the Slytherin common room kissing like it was the last time they would ever see each other.

Almost one year into their relationship Albus and Scorpius still pride themselves on being totally unpredictable, but everyone knows that's not true. So maybe when they say not everyone is predictable they are telling a lie because their relationship was very predictable.


End file.
